


𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫? , aged up! damian wayne

by Macstarr



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comedy, Damian Wayne Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macstarr/pseuds/Macstarr
Summary: In which (Y/n) wants to show off her new LED lights in her bedroom.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐥𝐨𝐫? , aged up! damian wayne

NORMAL POINT OF VIEW ⌇

Damian was beginning to grow impatient as he swiftly placed you down onto the soft mattress underneath the two of you before resuming to place small kisses on your neck that would probably leave a mark. 

You should've known he meant something else when he asked to just 'chill' at your place. 

You let out small mewls of pleasure before running your fingernails through his raven colored hair.

He absolutely loved when you do little things like that. 

After that, he skillfully unsnapped your bra from under the (his) hoodie and pulled it over your shoulders. 

Returning to kissing your neck he began to lower his hands toward your bottom before slightly tugging your pajamas shorts down your legs.

Damian then began to lower his kisses and began to make his way down towards your underwear. 

Almost too caught up in the euphoria, you trembled a little before reaching towards your nightstand and grabbing a small greyish remote. 

" W-Wait.. Stop for a second.." You stated which kinda sounded like a whine. 

" Hm? " Damian quickly looked up to you with a concerned look. 

" Don't worry, I just wanna know what color should the room be? " You asked looking towards the selection on the remote. 

" Huh? " Damian looked at you in confusion. His mind still hazy with desire. 

" What color? " You asked again before showing him the LED light remote in your hand. 

Oh, now it made sense. 

Just recently your parents installed LED light strips into your bedroom and you've been adapting on how to use it. 

Usually Damian would be a little annoyed that you interrupted his process of 'chilling' but watching your giddy little smile on wanting to try these lights out. 

To him you looked like a kid in a candy store. 

Damian paused before making a 'PFFT' sound out of laughter before lowering his head into the crook of your neck. He didn't like people seeing him laugh often but he was comfortable with you.

" What's so funny? I'm being serious. " You pouted. 

" I'm sorry beloved. " He released a small chuckle before regaining his posture from before. 

He cleared his throat before finally responding to you. 

" Let's do green . "

You beamed before pressing the button that was needed and tossed it safely to the side.


End file.
